Dragon slayer en duo
by love-and-lucy
Summary: Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 1 an que Lucy a rejoint Fairy Tail. Pour fêter l'occasion, Mirajaine a organisé une surprise pour celle-ci. Durant les préparations, Natsu et Lucy partent en mission. Pourtant cette petite mission banale sera la cause de l'annulation de cette surprise ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/ Malheureusement les personnage de fairy tail de m'appartienne pas... De toute façon je suis sûr que Hiro Mashima fais mieux la job que je la ferait..;)

DRAGON SLAYER MAGIE COMBINÉE

CHAPITRE 1: VIENS LUCY ON VA FAIRE UNE MISSION.

Par un beau matin ensoleillé, de minces filets de lumière entrent par une fenêtre aux rideaux entre-ouvert. Une certaine mage blonde gémit au contact de ces chauds rayons sur ses paupières closes. Elle faisait un rêve merveilleux et elle ne voulait pas en sortir. Tranquillement les rayons se firent plus insistants et elle décide de se lever et d'évacuer le sommeil, mais deux puissant bras la retient sur son lit. Elle commence alors à avoir peur de découvrir qui s'était incrusté dans son lit. Elle tourne légèrement et lentement la tête pour ne pas réveiller l'inconnue. Ouf ce n'est que Natsu... Natsu!

POV Lucy:

Je crois que je vais l'encastré bien solide dans le mur. Mouahahahah! Ouais csest ça un bon coup solide de mon pied et il y pensera à deux fois avant de revenir dans mon lit. Mais un instant... Roooh il est vraiment trop mignon quand il dort. Ouais benh finalement, je ne vais pas le botter hors de mon lit. Je vais juste l'observer en silence. Soudain Natsu fit une face de jeune enfant avec son grand sourire de 3 km durant son sommeil.

Natsu: Humf. Lucy...

Puis il me serre plus fort contre son torse. o/o Ouais s'est que j'ai une belle vue là...quoi! Je me donne une claque mentale bien solide là. Natsu commence réellement à gigoter dans son rêve. Je sens qu'il va se réveiller...Qu'est ce que je fais, mais qu'est ce que je fais. Je ne veux pas qu'il se rende compte que je prend plaisir à l'observer dans son sommeil. Je pourrais finalement lui donner mon fameux botté( nanh pas bonne idée). Je pourrais peut-être m'éclipser en douce (nanh, il va encore plus se réveiller). Je sais!. Je vais faire semblant de dormir ^3^

POV Natsu

Je me réveille tranquillement à cause des raillons de soleil. Alors que je quitte petit à petit les bras de Morphée je remarque que je suis celui qui tient Morphée...Ah non c'est Lucy. Je souris croyant que j'étais encore dans mon magnifique rêve. Donc je serre d'avantage la Lucy de mon rêve. Puis... Quoi? C'est la vrai Lucy que je tiens o/o. Tranquillement je sors du lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je sors par la fenêtre et rejoins la guilde. À l'avenir, il va falloir revoir que je me surveille pendant que je dors. Quoi que j'aurais aimé être conscient lorsque je l'a tenais o/o. Aaaaah... J'ai quand même de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas consciente de ce que j'ai fais aussi non ça aurait été la honte.

Retour appartement de Lucy

POV externe

Lucy sors de son lit encore troublée par ce que Natsu avait fait. Elle prend rapidement sa douche en 30 minute. Eh oui c'est assez rapide pour elle. Aujourd'hui Lucy se sent prête à n'importe quoi. Bien sûr, il y a une raison. Cette journée est toute spéciale, car aujourd'hui cela fait exactement 1 ans qu'elle est rentrée à la guilde. En souvenir du jour où elle à rencontrer Natsu, elle se vêtit de sa blouse blanche, sa mine jupe bleue et ses grandes bottes noirs. Sans oublié ses esprits et son fouet à sa ceinture.

POV Lucy

Je suis sûr que Mira a organisée quelque chose de spéciale. Allez je me dépêche. Je marche encore une fois sur le bord de la rivière après être sorti de chez moi.

Pêcheur: Fais attention ma p'tite Lucy. Il ne faudrait pas que tu tombe.

Lucy: Oui. Oui. Je fais attention. ^^

Je continue mon chemin. C'est fou à qu'elle point les gens de cette ville sont attentionnés. Bon j'arrive à la guilde et celle-ci semble bougée dans tout les sens tellement ça barde à l'intérieur. *soupir*. Bon je me prépare mentalement à ce qui va suivre à l'intérieur. Je rentre et je m'écrase au sol volontairement. Benh oui! Je voulais évité la table qui allait me défigurer si j'aurais resté à cette place. ^^' Bon alors je commence une genre de dans à travers la guilde pour rejoindre le 1,2,3,4 et hop saute au dessus, passe en dessous, sur le côté et contourne . J'arrive contre toute attente au bar sans une seule égratignure. Je m'imagine comme étant un être surréel qui a le pouvoir d'éviter toute attaque. Pour rendre mon fantasme plus réel je me mis à faire des poses de super héroïne. Comment dire je suis réellement dans ma bulle et j'oublis le fait que tout le monde me regarde les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. O.O Je suis vraiment nulle parfois. Par-contre je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais je continue de faire mon héroïne. Je crois que je ne suis vraiment pas consciente de ce que je fais.

?!: Lucy mais qu'est ce que tu fais.

Lucy: Hein! Aaaaaaaah! mais qu'est ce que je fais!*crie*. *reprend mon calme*****. Haaaaa! Natsu, comment ça va?

Natsu: Moi bien Lucy, mais toi, est-ce que ça va?

Lucy: Mais que-est ce qui pourrait te faire croire le contraire. ( Bon j'avoue que là ma p'tite Lucy c'est pas fort. Ouais tsé c'est quand même toi qui faisait des poses bizarres devant tout le monde. Allez trouve toi une bonne raison.). Ok j'avoue je suis pas à mon meilleur. Je pense que faire une mission pourrait m'aider.^^'(demi vérité mais pas grave)

Natsu: Ok pas de problème. Tiens j'en avait déjà pris une.

Lucy: Qu'est ce que c'est? Humph... Il faut trouver et détruire un joyau magique. Ce joyau est dans une grotte au nord de Magnolia. 500 000 joyaux de récompense. Génial! Je vais pouvoir payer mon loyer.

Natsu: Tu sais ce qu'il y a de génial la dedans, c'est que l'on aura même pas à prendre le train. ^^

Aaaaah... Il est trop craquant avec son sourire d'enfant. Bien sûr que c'est génial.

Lucy:Benh... Erza et Grey est-ce que vous voulez venir. On est une équipe non.

Erza: Non désolé. J'avais déjà choisis une S quest à faire urgente au coton. Vraiment désolé Lucy, mais ça vous fera plus d'argent. =)

Grey: Je suis désolé Lucy. J'avais promis à cette folle de Jubia de faire une quête avec elle. Tu iras seul avec l'allumette.

Jubia: Jubia n'est pas folle Grey-sama.*baboune * '3'

Happy: Et moi... Tout le monde m'oublie. -_-' snif.

Il a pas l'air si triste que cela car il va offrir un poisson à Carla.=_='.

Lucy: Bon viens t'en Natsu et Happy...

Happy: Non,non c'est correct. Je vais faire une mission avec Wendy et Carla ^^. Bye Natsu surveille bien Lucy.

Natsu: J'arrive Luce. =D!*sourire de 3 kilomètre *T'inquiète Happy =D.

Aaaah... je me sens fondre.o/o Il est trop mignon avec son air d'enfant. Natsu me prend par la main pour me faire avancer plus vite. Avant que je ne sorte de la guilde Mirajaine m'interpelle.

Mirajaine: Lucy! *sourie * J'ai une surprise pour toi. Alors ne rentre pas trop tard se soir.

Je luis souris et je me retourne vers Natsu. Je le suis en courant dans Magnolia en direction de la maison de notre client. Arrivés devant sa maison, Natsu et moi sommes bouche bée. La maison est immense. Je trouve cela un peu étrange qu'une telle maison existe et que je n'en sache rien...Bof... Natsu cogne nonchalamment à la porte. Personne ne répond et cela le frustre. Il cogne d'avantage et toujours aucunes réponses. Alors qu'il se prépare à défoncer la porte je le retiens fermement. Il est vraiment incorrigible.

Lucy: Natsuuu.*exaspérer *-_- Lorsqu'une maison est aussi grande on utilise une sonnette. La maison est bien trop immense pour que tes cognements se fassent attendre. Tiens regarde, on fait comme ça.

Puis j'appuie sur la sonnette. Natsu me regarde médusé. Il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et fait comme si il réfléchissait. O.O Natsu réfléchit. Puis dans un de ses éclairs de génie, il appuie sur la sonnette plusieurs fois et à répétition.

Lucy: Kiaaah! Natsu stoooooopppp.

Alors un serviteur arrive et nous regarde d'un air bête. On se demande à qui la faute.*désespérée *

serviteur: Bonjour jeune mage. Mon maître vous attend. Veuillez bien me suivre.

Natsu et moi le suivons bien sagement. Pour une fois.*soupir * Je pense que Natsu a compris ma menace silencieuse. Eh ouais je l'ai largement menacer de mon regard noir quand le serviteur s'est retourné. Et son regard qu'il ma lancé en retour je l'ai capté. C'était le même qu'il fessait à Erza quand elle les menace. Hihi. Nous marchons pendant 5 minutes, (pour vous donner une petite idée de la grandeur de la maison) puis nous arrivons devant le client. Le serviteur quitte après un simple salut. Le maître de la maison nous regarde en souriant.

Client: Au fait, merci de vous être assurés que la sonnette fonctionne. (ah là j'ai trop la honte)Nous devions faire des testes justement et vous l'avez fait.^^

Natsu: De rien le moustachue.(eh oui le client à une moustache) Notre objectif à nous c'est de rendre

service à nos clients.

Il se prend le biceps droit et montre fièrement le tatoue de fairy tail. Dans ma tête je m'imagine entrain de donner une baffe à Natsu pour son comportement irresponsable. Je fais un petit rire nerveux et je dit un petit «désolé, héhé»

Client: Donc revenons à votre mission( il se racle la gorge). J'ai perdu un objet dans une grotte au sud

de Magnolia. C'est la grotte Hinné. Durant une expédition pour extraire un certain minerais il est tombé de mon manteau. Par-contre ce petit diamant est super dangereux et je voudrais que vous le détruisiez.

Natsu:Yosh! Détruire, c'est ma spécialité.

Lucy:-_-'. Continuez monsieur. scp

Client: Donc prenez ce diamant. Détruisez le et venez empochez la récompense. Par-contre, je dois vous avertir que des rumeurs courent comme quoi: Il y aurait des monstres terrifiants dans cette grotte.

Natsu: Yosh. Je suis gonflé à bloc.^^ Viens Lucy, les monstres j'en fait mon affaire.^^

Natsu me prend la main et m'attire à l'extérieur non sans se perdre de multiple fois. Aaah c'est vraiment un crétin de me trainer à l'extérieur du manoir sans même savoir le chemin à suivre. Nous bousculons le serviteur sans vraiment sans rendre compte. m****e. Au moins il a la gentillesse de nous accompagner à la crois qu'il avait hâte que l'on quitte Rendus à l'extérieur, nous courons vers la grotte de la mission. Il est environ 10 h du matin. Brrrrr. La grotte est sombre et lugubre. Je ne peux vraiment rien voir. La seul chose que je sais c'est que la grotte se trouve sur la paroi d'une montagne, à la lisière d'une forêt. Elle me fait vraiment peur, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire la mission... Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est parce que c'est Natsu qui me la demandé.

Lucy: Natsu... Brrrrr. J'ai froid et j'ai vraiment peur là.

Je crois voir Natsu me sourire.

Natsu: Fais-toi en pas Luce... Je suis là.

Puis il fait du feu et le met sur un bout de bois laissé à la traîne. Il me le tendit tout sourire. Wow le feu qui éclaire son visage le rend trop mignon. Les flammes créent des ombres dans ses cheveux et son visage prend des teintes brûlées. Il est vraiment magnifique. Puis Natsu me regarde avec un sourire complice. Aaaah... -_-'Qu'est ce qu'il va faire encore faire. J'attend et j'observe... mais il ne fait rien! Ah le pt'it morveux.

Natsu: Ahahah!*rire * Je t'ai bien eue tu as crus que j'allais faire une niaiserie mais non. Ahahahah

Non mais il est idiot de faire des niaiseries pendant une

Lucy: BAKAAA!*lui donne une baffe * Natsu je te rappelle que je dois rentrer tôt ce soir. Baka*soupir *

Natsu: Je m'excuse Lucy. Je voulais détendre l'atmosphère. Bon viens et fais attention aux monstres. Hihi.

Ha quel parfait idiot, il fait tous pour me donner la chienne. Avec la lumière, la grotte est encore plus effrayante. Je crois voir des monstres ou il y en a pas. Les ombres jouent des tours à ma vision. Ah merde! Maintenant j'entend des voix sortit de l'outre tombe. Mon imagination déborde et je commence à me faire peur. Je me recroqueville et je me traite de baka. Je suis nul d'avoir peur à cause de moi-même mais là j'en peu plus j'ai vraiment peur. De petites larmes veulent

Lucy: Na...Natsu j'ai vraiment peur là. Je veux sortir '.

Je suis pathétique je le sais. Natsu me prend la main et me relève. Il me regarde avec un mélange de dureté et de compassion.

Natsu: Lucy. Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et on a promis à notre client de faire la mission. Je

suis là moi. Tant que je serait là tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je te protègerai Luce. Tiens regarde le voilà le diamant. Je le vois il est tout près.

Effectivement, le diamant se trouve sur un promontoire. Il trône au centre de la pièce et il brille de mille feu. C'est monstre en vue génial! La mission n'aura pas été si difficile.

Natsu: Ah m****e. J'aurait aimé qu'il y aille un peu de bagarre. Vas y Luce je surveille tes arrières.

Contente, je cours et prend le diamant.^3^ Au moment ou je l'attrape, le sol sous mes pieds s'effondre. Je voie le vide et j'y tombe. Je comprend alors le diamant est un piège. De nombreuses question se bousculent dans ma tête: Est-ce que le client était au courant pour le piège, est-ce que je vais survivre à ma chute. Alors mon regard croise celui de Natsu, il me regarde intensément. Il semble se demander se qui se passe.

Natsu: LUCY! (il a peur... ça se voit dans ses yeux)

Il me tend la main mais trop tard. Nos mains sont trop éloignés pour que l'on puisse se rejoindre.

Lucy: NATSU! J'AI PEUR NATSUUUUUUUUU!*pleure *

Ma chute se poursuit encore et toujours aussi effrayante.

Puis comme par enchantement le diamant que je tenais dans ma main disparais. Je pleure et regarde Natsu, mais alors que je tente de le regarder à nouveau le sol se reforme au dessus. Je tombe alors en chute libre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Je vois ma vie défilé sous mes yeux et je pleure encore plus. Pauvre Mirajaine, elle m'a préparé une surprise que je ne pourrais voir. Elle va être déçus. Et Natsu. Il va être effondré de ne pas pouvoir me retrouver dans cette grotte. Je viens alors percuter la paroi du trou avec mon dos. Aaaaaah. Ça fait mal. Je commence à cracher du sang Le trou se rapetisse. Je vais toucher le fond dans bientôt, je le sens.

Lucy: Natsu, j'ai vraiment peur Natsu.

Je le sais bien qu'il ne m'entend pas,mais cela me réconforte un peu.

Lucy: Je suis désolée...

Puis... crack boum. C'est la fin...

POV Natsu

Natsu:LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

/Et voilà pour le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez parce que moi j'ai eue beaucoup de fun à l'écrire. N'oubliez pas... de mettre des reviews. C'est encourageant et ça me donne l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce que j'aie écrie.

À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre... Il sera dans pas long inquiété vous pas!;)

SPOIL; Je suis comme quelque un d'entre vous et je n'aime pas trop les fanfictions où que Lucy meurs...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/ Encore une fois tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.;)

CHAPITRE 2: UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE, GÔMEN MIRA

POV Natsu

Natsu:LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Je n'y crois pas. Ça ne se peut pas que Lucy disparaisse comme ça, sans même me dire au revoir.

Lucy ne peut pas mourir. Je le sais!. Je me relève et cours vers le promontoire. Je sèche rapidement les quelques larmes qui ont coulées. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais prendre le diamant comme Lucy et je vais tomber à son secours. Je refuse de croire que Lucy peut mourir. J'arrive au promontoire et cherche le diamant. Quoi 0.0! Il n'est plus là. Le diamant, il a disparut et Lucy aussi. Non, ça ne ce peut pas. J'ai besoin de Lucy sans elle la vie est triste et morose. Je commence à frapper le sol de mon poing d'acier du dragon de feu.

Natsu:LUCY! TU FAIS MIEUX DE VIVRE, PARCE QUE J'AI BESOIN DE TOI. LUCYYYYYYY!

Je continue de marteler le sol,mais rien ne se produit. Je suis fatigué et je pleurs à chaudes larmes. Je pers de ma puissance magique mais je m'en fou. Après une heure de tapage, je m'effondre par manque de magie. Je pleure la mort de Lucy... Non Lucy ne peut pas mourir*gémit * Je dois la trouver. Je me lève mais retombe tout de suite. Je suis trop épuisé. Sans le vouloir, je m'assoupis.

Natsu: humf gômen Lucy...

Retour dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.

POV externe

Mirajaine: Maître, J'espère que Lucy va rentrer tôt *stressée *Il est midi passé. Aussi non le party que j'ai organisé. Va tomber à l'eau.

Macarov: Ne t'en fais pas. Lucy va revenir. Je suis sûr qu'elle a aussi hâte que toi pour la surprise. En plus elle est avec Natsu. Elle est en sécurité. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Natsu ne la laisserais pas arriver en retard.

Mirajaine: Vous avez raisons maître. (Puis passant du coq à l'âne) Vous trouvez pas qu'ils formeraient un beau couple tous les deux. ^^

Macarov: *soupir *

Retour à la grotte Hinné

POV externe

Un jeune homme vidé de toutes ses larmes se promène seul dans un tunnel. Il tient une torche à la main et se promène sans réellement savoir ce qu'il fait. C'est Natsu, évidemment, qui cherche Lucy. Après quelques heures sommeilles, (il est maintenant 2 heures) Natsu a cherché à retrouver Lucy par un autre tunnel. Malheureusement, la cavité dans laquel Natsu et Lucy se trouvaient étaient le seul tunnel de cette grotte. Natsu est triste a en mourir. Il a tous essayé mais rien ne lui permet de retrouver sa précieuse coéquipière. Alors Natsu se résigne et sort de la grotte. La lumière du jour l'aveugle momentanément. Il met alors ses mains en visière au dessus de ses yeux.

POV Natsu

Je suis triste, si triste. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai faim et en plus on n'a même pas plus remplir la mission. Pauvre Mirajaine, qu'est ce qu'elle va faire quand je vais lui annoncé qu'il faut annuer la surprise de se soir. Et voilà que je me remet à pleurer. À la guilde, ils vont tous être triste.

Ah mais je sais le client... C'est peut-être lui qui a installé le piège. Je vais aller le voir et lui tirer les vers du nez. Je vais le tuer si c'est de sa faute et qu'il ne peut pas me rendre ma nakama. Je vais marcher (et non courir évidemment XD). Je suis encore faible, ça va me permettre de récupérer un peu.

Retour à la guilde

POV externe

Mirajaine: Maître. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Macarov: De quoi tu parle Mira?

Mirajaine: Je parle de Lucy. Maître on appelle cela de

l'intuition féminine. Je sens que quelque chose de fâcheux c'est produit.

Macarov:Mira...*soupir * COMBIEN DE FOIS IL VA FALLOIR QUE JE TE DISE «QU'ELLE EST AVEC NATSU ET QUE TOUT VA BIEN ALLER»?

Tout le monde se tourne vers le maître. C'est rare de voir quelqu'un faire crié le maî plus quand c'est Mira. Par-contre le maître reprend son calme avec un petit « désolé Mira». Tout le monde retourne à ses occupations. C'est à dire Grey (qui est revenu de mission) s'ennuie parce que la tête à flammes est pas là. Jubia colle le mage de glace. Nab regarde le tableau des missions. Kana boit son tonneau de saké avec Makao et Wakaba. Velveno fait une danse, etc.

Devant la maison du client

POV Natsu

Bon j'y suis rendu. Alors tranquillement j'ouvre les portes sans même sonner ou cogner. Dans le couloir je croise le lui fait mon regard menaçant pour lui montrer que je ne plaisante pas et lui dit.

Natsu: Emmène moi à ton maître et aux pas de course.

Serviteur: B...Bien bien tout de suite. Suivez moi.

Je suis alors le serviteur qui me conduit dans une partie de la maison que je ne connaissait pas. Il ouvre une porte et j'aperçois le client moustachue.

Natsu: Oups!

Je pers tout de suite une bonne parti de ma mauvaise humeur. Il se trouve en compagnie de plusieurs personnes riches. Je ne peux pas le buter devant de telles personnes.

Natsu: Je m'excuse. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard pour vous parlez de la mission.

Client: Non allez y je vous écoute. Tant qu'à m'avoir dérangé...

Natsu: Bien. Lorsque ma coéquipière a pris le diamant, le sol s'est dérobé sous ses pieds et elle est tombé le diamant avec.(quelques larmes voulaient perlé sur mon visage, mais je les retiens.)Je m'excuse mais nous avons échoué. Par-contre*regard fâché * je me demande si ça ne serait pas de votre faute si ma coéquipière est morte.

Client: QUOI? Vous osez m'accuser dans ma demeure avec des invités en plus. D'ailleurs vous n'avez pas rempli votre mission mage de pacotille. Quittez ma maison. Abruti...

Natsu: Sachez que Fairy Tail va menez sa propre enquête et que nous n'hésiterons pas à vous dénoncer à la justice si c'est vous son meurtrier.

POV externe

Natsu quitte la salle. Si seulement il se serait retourné il aurait pu voire une certaine personne lui faire un sourire démoniaque. Il quitte la demeure et marche lentement vers Fairy Tail. Il se prépare mentalement à leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle et de voir tout le monde pleurer. Il se demande comment il va le faire.

POV Natsu

Je me retrouve alors devant la guilde. Étrangement, tout semble calme à l'intérieur. Tranquillement, j'ouvre les portes. Elles me semblent plus lourdes que d'habitude. Tout le monde me regarde surpris de voir que je n'ai pas défoncé les portes. Puis je m'effondre au sol et couvre mon visage de mes mains et je pleurs. J'en peux plus. Tout le monde me dévisage. Benh oui, je ne pleure jamais en publique.

Natsu: Maî...maître c'est...c'est Lu...Lucy*pleure *snif.

Macarov: o.O Natsu. Ça va? Qu'est ce qu'elle a notre petite Lucy.

J'enlève mes mains de mon visage et regarde le maître.

Natsu: Elle est morteeuu *pleure de plus belle *

Puis je m'effondre encore de fatigue.

POV externe

Mirajaine: Maître est-ce que c'est vrai ce que dit Natsu?*Quelques larmes menacent de rouler hors de ses yeux*

Macarov: Je ne sais pas Mira(il semble calme). Par-contre je ne vois pas Lucy et je n'imaginerait pas Natsu nous mentire sur un tel sujet. Transportez le à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde est sous le choc et n'osent pas bouger. Grey est le premier à bouger.

Grey: Aller ne faitent pas ces têtes d'enterrement. On ne sait pas toute l'histoire. Alors tant que Natsu ne se réveille pas et ne nous conte pas toute l'histoire, je ne considère pas Lucy comme étant morte.

Puis il prend Natsu et le porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Peu après l'avoir posé et être parti Mira arriva. Elle regarde Natsu et tente de ne pas pleurer. Grey a raison ce n'est pas sûr que Lucy soit morte. Elle prend une débarbouillette et la trempe dans de l'eau froide. Puis elle l'applique sur le front bouillant de Natsu. Elle le regarde gigoter dans son rêve. Probablement un cauchemar qu'elle se dit.

***cauchemar de Natsu ***

Il se revoie avec Lucy qui tombe dans le trou( scène de la chute de Lucy).

Natsu tente de la sauver, mais comme auparavant, il ne peut pas la sauver.

Natsu: LUCYYYYYYY.

***fin du cauchemar de Natsu** *

POV Natsu

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde Mira à mes côté. Elle semble effrayée. Je crois que j'ai encore crié dans mon rêve. Elle m'aide à m'assoir sur mon lit et elle me regarde avec un sourire.

Mirajaine: Bienvenue à la maison. Dit Natsu pourrais tu nous dire ce qui c'est passé avec Lucy.

Natsu: Bien sûr, mais je préfèrerais le dire à tout le monde une seule fois plutôt que de le répéter. Je... Gômen Mira.

Alors je sortis de l'infirmerie et je m'appuie sur le bar. Tout le monde me regarde sérieux. Puis je raconta l'histoire à partir du moment ou nous sommes arrivés face au client jusqu'à ma sortie de la grotte. Évidemment j'ai mis sous silence le fait que j'avais chialé et que je m'étais assoupis de fatigue. À la fin de mon récit Mira et tous commencèrent à pleurer même Elfman.

Natsu: Je m'excuse tout le monde. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur pour la protéger.* ses cheveux cachent ses yeux *

Elfman: Non Natsu ne t'excuse pas. Un homme un vrai ne peux pas toujours protéger les personnes qui lui sont chères.

Lisanna: Elf-niichan a raison. Natsu tu as fait ce que tu pouvais.

Macarov: Bon Natsu ne te culpabilise pas pour cela. J'aimerais que tu retourne chez toi et que tu te repose. Pendant ce temps j'aimerais que Grey et Lisanna aillent enquêter dans cette fameuse grotte. Si jamais le diamant a réapparut ne le prenez surtout pas mais venez plutôt me chercher.

Lisanna et Grey: Bien maître

Puis je m'en alla. Non pas chez moi mais chez Lucy. Je rentre par la fenêtre et m'installe dans son lit. Je m'endors le nez dans ses couvertures. Elles sentent la vanille comme Lucy. Avec cette odeur plein le nez je m'endormi facilement. Je rêvais du jour où Lucy allait revenir.

Mirajaine: Je m'imagine qu'il n'y aura pas de party pour Lucy.

POV Lucy

Je me réveille indemne. Je suis toujours en vie et contre toute attente je n'ai aucunes égratignures. Sauf dans mon dos et là et là... Finalement, je suis pas mal amochée. Je regarde autour de moi et je vois alors une créature plus grosse et grande qu'une montagne, plus magnifique qu'un champ de fleurs au printemps et enfin plus effrayante que toute les créatures que j'ai vue dans ma vie.

Lucy: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

/ Finalement, qu'est ce que vous en pensez... Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon meilleur chapitre mais il faut bien y passé pour finir ma fanfic. Encore une fois lâchez vous lousse dans les reviews et les favorites. Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs assidus. 3 J'vous aime tous!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima sauf Nox. Bonne lecture ;)

CHAPITRE 3: MOI UNE DRAGON SLAYER?

5 mois plus tard ou presque

Pdv Lucy

Je me réveille en ce magnifique matin de je ne sais quelle journée. Pffff *soupir * Depuis 5 mois(du moins d'après ses calculs) que je me réveille ainsi. Magnifique journée, j'en sais rien. Il se peut très bien qu'aujourd'hui soit un jour pluvieux et que je n'en sache rien. Lorsque l'on vie dans les ombres sans aucune source de lumière, pouvoir espérer en sortir un jour commence pars une petite routine. Chaque matin, je me lève en espérant de sortir un jour. Bien sûr la faute n'est pas à mon hôte. Contre toutes espérances, il s'est montré doux et gentil. Évidemment se serait trop lui demander de l'être à chaque jour. Justement en parlant de lui le voilà qui arrive. Quelques choses de très étonnent s'est produit durant mon séjour dans cette grotte noire et humide. Dernièrement, ma vue s'est affutée et je peux maintenant voir dans le noir. Je voie aussi bien dans l'obscurité que dans la lumière.

Lucy: Bonjour Nox. Comment vas-tu?

Nox: Tu le sais bien Lucy. Je vais toujours mal. Ma vie est une pourriture, la vie est horrible et elle ne m'a jamais offert de cadeaux. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien?

Nox est toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais je l'aime comme ça.

Lucy: Je ne sais pas, je m'excuse. Nox*tremble légèrement *, j'aimerais savoir si hum... disons si je peux...

Nox: Lucy arrête de marmonner. *rugissement *

Lucy: Oui gômen Nox. Est-ce que je peux sortir de la grotte aujourd'hui? Je fais toute mes corvées sans me plaindre et je suis assidue à votre enseignement. J'aimerais réellement revoir le soleil et les plantes pour un petit moment. Je vous en supplie.*à genoux et les mains collée ensemble comme dans une prière

Nox: *soupir * LUCY! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIS QUE TU NE POURAS PAS SORTIR DE LA GROTTE. *soupir * Lucy sais-tu qu'elle jour on est? Demain, cela ferra exactement 5 mois que tu es avec moi. Tu es devenue très puissante et je crois que tu en sais d'avantage que je t'en ai montré. Je crois que tu devrais retournée te reposer un peu. Après je vais te montrer mon plus puissant sort.

Lucy: Bien maître dragon.

Je retourne me coucher. Durant mon sommeil, je rêve au jour où je suis tombée dans le trou et que j'y est rencontrée mon maître et sauveur.

***rêve de Lucy ***

J'étain entrain de tomber. J'avais sentis alors un contact contre ma peau. Je me sens

stoppée dans ma descente vers la mort. Je crie lorsque je vois la terrible créature

qui m'a sauvée.

!?: Je suis le dragon des ténèbres. Je me nomme Nox. Je ne vais pas

te manger car je suis réellement tanné de manger tout les

humains qui tombent dans ce piège.

Lucy: Euh...euh. Est- ce que le

piège est de votre conception.

Nox: Bien sûr que non. C'est la faute d'un humain qui m'a emprisonné ici.

Il a fait un trou au plafond, trop petit pour moi,

pour faire tomber régulièrement des humains qu'il voulait

voir mourir. Par-contre, tu as une dette envers moi. Étant donné que je

t'ai sauvé, je vais t'apprendre la magie des dragons slayers. À partir de maintenant

et jusqu'à ce que je juge que tu sois assez forte. Appelle moi maître.

Lucy: Mais...maître. Je contrôle déjà une magie. Je suis

une constellationniste.

Nox: Eh bien tu pourras contrôler une magie supplémentaire.

Tu deviendras puissante et tu seras crainte de tous. Je sens que

tu es justement à la recherche de pouvoir. Voilà une occasion en

or pour toi. Je suis un dragon des ténèbres, donc d'ici peu tu pourras voir

dans les ombres les plus impénétrables comme si c'était éclairé au grand jour.

Lucy: Bien maître.

Je me souviens qu'à ce moment j'étais effrayée. Par-contre, devenir plus

forte m'attirait. Je voulais pouvoir me protéger

moi et mes amis. Je n'aimais pas cela devoir compter sur eux.

***Fin du rêve** *

retour à la guilde

POV Mirajaine

À chaque mois, depuis la disparition de Lucy, nous avons été à sa tombe. Bien attendue Natsu ne venait jamais, disant que Lucy n'était pas morte et que cela ne servait à rien de lui faire une tombe. Aujourd'hui est un jour pluvieux. Jubia est triste donc... La cérémonie fut courte et tout le monde rentra vite fait à la guilde.

Natsu était déjà à coudé sur le comptoir en nous attendant. Il buvait tranquillement un jus de fruit. Natsu semblait triste, mais il est tout le temps triste de se temps si. Je souris tristement quand je vis exactement où il était assis. C'était le banc de Lucy. Celle-ci s'assisait toujours sur le même banc et c'était celui là.

Le maître se leva sur le comptoir pour ce faire voir de tous et il commença un petit discourt.

Macarov: Mes enfant, j'aimerais qu'aujourd'hui certains aillent me faire une quête toute spéciale.

Aujourd'hui, la guilde a reçut une quête que je classe comme étant urgente. Je site: Lieu (grotte Hinné au nord de Magnolia) Quête (Trouver un précieux diamant perdu dans cette grotte) Récompense (500 000 joyaux)...

Kaboum! La chaise de Natsu se renverse. Il regarde le maître les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et ses sourcils étaient froncés.. Je pense que sa réaction est normal.

Natsu: T'as dit quoi le vieux? O.O *respiration accélérée *

Macarov: Tu as bien compris Natsu. Cette quête est la même que celle faite par Natsu et Lucy... la dernière. Natsu, Grey et Erza... Happy aussi, rendez-vous dans cette grotte. Ne passez pas par le client. Faite attention de ne pas faire de niaiseries.

Sur ces mots, il regarde Natsu et tous partent sauver du moins enquêter sur la mort de Lucy. Après leurs dépar je me retourne et regarde le maître.

Mirajaine: Maître êtes-vous bien sûr que c'était une bonne idée d'envoyer Natsu.*anxieuse *

Macarov: Mira tu sais bien que si je ne l'aurais pas fait, il m'aurait tué. =_='

Mirajaine: Bien sûr... J'espère sincèrement que Lucy n'est pas morte. Sans elle, la guilde n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir vue Natsu sourire. ='(

Macarov: Je sais Mira. J'espère également, mais lucy est une membre de fairy tail. Elle ne se laissera pas faire pour si peu. L'espoir fait vivre Mirajaine... l'espoir fait vivre.

Retour groupe Natsu, Grey, Erza

POV Erza

Natsu ne sourit même pas à l'idée qu'il pourrait peut-être retrouver Lucy. Pauvre lui. Humf!*soupir * Grey benh je ne sais pas se qui se passe dans sa tête. Il court bien en avant. Je crois qu'il a hâte de partir l'enquête. Moi aussi, je crois que je me sens comme Grey. En quelques temps, on arrive face à la grotte. Grey stoppe de courir et regarde horrifié la grotte. Cette grotte est vraiment effrayante. Aucune source de lumière ne perce dans ces ténèbres et ce froid glacial. Même moi une mage de rang S a peur face à cette grotte. Natsu commence à marcher vers la grotte Hinné sans une lueur d'hésitation.

Erza: Euh Natsu...( il se retourne et me regarde) Tu pourrais nous faire du feu. Moi j'y voie rien dans cette obscurité et Grey non plus.

Natsu me sourit et ramasse quelques branches. Je rêve où il a vraiment sourie. Cela fait 5 mois qu'il n'a pas sourie. Un petit sourire mais tout de même cela relevait de l'exploit. Finalement cela le rendait heureux de pouvoir retrouver Lucy. Grey et moi sommes surpris. Natsu a sourie... Natsu a sourie!

Natsu: Moi non plus je ne vois rien dans le noir Erza.

Il nous allume les branches et nous les tend. Natsu nous guide jusqu'au cours de route Grey semblent réfléchir et distrait.

Erza: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey.

Grey: Hum!*émerge de ses pensés * Je me demandais si ça existais quelqu'un capable de voir dans le noir.

Erza: Je ne sais pas. Tu ne trouves pas que cette question est futile pour le moment. Je veux dire concentre toi un peu sur la mission. *aura noir *

Grey: Aye Erza-sama!

Happy : Voleur de réplique! *boude *

Natsu: Hey les nuls. Venez! Le voilà le fameux diamant. è_é

POV Natsu

Le diamant se trouve exactement où il était il y quelque mois. Ça me rapppelle de nombreux souvenirs que j'avais tenté d'enfouir dans le fond de ma mé souvenirs de la mort de Lucy m'ont hantés plusieurs jours et continue encore aujourd'hui. Je me suis culpabilisé longtemps J'avais finie par accepter ce fait et à partir de ce moment je me suis mis à retourner pour de bon à la guilde.

***flash back** *

Lorsque j'était arrivé dans la guilde, le maître avait demandé à Grey et Lisanna

de retourner enquêter sur la disparition

de Lucy. Moi il m'avait demandé de retourner

chez moi et de me reposer. Je ne suis pas retourné

chez moi... non je ne le pouvai pas. Je suis

plutôt partit chez Lucy. Dans son appartement son

odeur était impregné partout... J'aime l'odeur de Lucy et je me culpabilisais

d'avantage à resté dans ce lieu si familier mais pourtant

étranger. Sans Lucy tout me semblais étranger. Je me souviens m'avoir glissé

sous les couvertures de son lit et de m'y être endormi.

Lorsque je suis retourné à la guilde, le lendemain, tout le monde fuyaient

mon regard. Je ne comprenais rien à la situation jusqu'à se que

je vois Grey et Lisanna. Humpf! de toute évidence ils

n'ont pas retrouvé Lucy. Bien sûr quelques larmes pointaient sur la

lisière de mes yeux. Je devais me montrer fort! Je ravala mes larmes et

j'alla à leur rencontre.

Natsu: Alors j'imagine que vous n'avez pas de bonnes nouvelles

de Lucy.

Grey: Je m'excuse Natsu...

Lisanna: On a vraiment chercher fort tu sais. Comme toi nous

n'avons pas vu le fameux diamant. Gômen ne...

Tous se remirent à pleurer...;(

Natsu: Humpf*soupir * Bah! C'est pas de votre c'est de la mienne.

Tout le monde tenta de me convaincre du contraire mais je faisais la sourde me montra fort et ne pleura pas.

C'est à ce moment, que je restas longtemps chez

Lucy à pleurer et me je

recommença à faire des mission mais uniquement

en solo sans Happy et mon équipe.

J'en fis deux fois plus que d'habitude. À chaque

mois je paye le loyer de ma coéquipière dans

un espoirs futile de la retrouver un jour. Chaque jour je retourne

plus tôt chez elle pour faire le ménage.

Je ne restais pas bien longtemps à la guilde

et ne me battait plus contre qui que se soit.

Je me tenais dans mon coin sombre et attendait que le temps passe.

À chaque soir, je vais dormir dans le lit de ma coéquipière et

j'espérais toujours me faire botter hors de son lit

comme elle le faisait toujours.

Par-contre, c'était encore un espoir futile. Tout

le monde dans la guilde voyaient bien que ça

allait mal, mais je ne me suis jamais

plaint et eux non plus.

Bien sûr quelques personnes ont tentés de me résonner de

sa mort, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours crut que

Lucy allait revenir en s'excusant pour son retard.

*fin du flash back *

Ce diamant m'avait causé tellement de souffrance que sa simple vue me tordait le coeur. Je m'approchais rapidement et au moment ou j'allais prendre ce fameux diamant... Erza me retient fermement la main. Je la regarde furieux et elle me regarde encore plus furieusement.

Erza: Tu veux te faire tuer baka! Si tu prend ce diamant, tu tombe et meurt.

Je la regarde surpris. Puis, et je comprend le sens de ses paroles. Elle a raison. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Je baisse le regard honteux.

Erza: Bon je veux que tout le monde penssent à une façon pour descendre dans le trou sécuritairement et surtout une façon de remonter. Je vous rappelle que peu de temps après que le trou se soit ouvert, il se referme. Bon je lance officiellement le temps de réflexion spéciale Fairy tail.

Comme un seul homme, nous nous assisons sur le sol froid de la caverne. En position de yoga, nous réfléchissons aux meilleurs moyens d'enquêter dans le trou. Puis je me lève et regarde les autres.

Natsu: Vous connaissez le O.F.D.L.T. Ben on fais ça. (On Fonce Dans Le Tas).

Happy : Aye!

Erza et Grey: Baka!

Grey:Il y a même pas de tas dans lequel foncer. Je vous rappelle que l'on va essayer de sauver Lucy... Benh si possible...

Puis tout le monde retombe dans leur cogitation. Et cela jusqu'à je m'endorme. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas chose aisé de réfléchir pour moi. Grey et Erza, peu de temps, après il me rejoignent dans le monde des rêves. Happy lui, il y était depuis longtemps. Conclusion, on est pas plus avancé que depuis notre arrivé.

Le lendemain matin

POV Lucy

Je me réveille et aperçoit Nox qui m'observe. Il semble triste mais à la fois résigné.

Nox: Lucy... Des gens tentent de violés mon territoire et te kidnappée. Je ne veux pas de guerre entre humain et dragon. J'en ai marre de me èrement, j'ai trouvé un passage secret. Je sortirai par là. Je ne veux pas que tu me suive. Sort dehors, tu seras capable de ressortir par ce trou grâce à tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Je te laisse vivre ta vie. N'oublie pas, tu as une dette envers moi...

Lucy: Mais Nox... pourquoi je ne peux pas te suivre. Je...

Nox: Lucy c'est non. Tu t'en vas. *rugissement * humpf *soupir * Aie confiance en toi. Tu es vraiment forte. Ne te sous-estimes surtout pas. Je m'excuse, mais un dragon ne peut rester éternellement avec son élève. Un jour tôt ou tard je devais te quitter. Plus tu seras forte plus le départ sera tôt. Au revoir ma belle Lucy.

Dans un tourbillon de ténèbres Nox disparut. Je me sentais seul mais plus que cela je me sentais en colère. En colère parce que des gens avaient précipité le départ de mon maître. Ils vont le payer ça c'est certain. Je prends mon élan et je saute le plus haut que je le peux. Je vois arriver le plafond et le perfore. Les ténèbres m'accompagnent, ils sont ma force et la source de mon pouvoir. Je suis la dragon slayer des ténèbres prenez garde.

BOOOOUUUUM!

Pdv Natsu

Je rêvais à Lucy, lorsque un gros bruit me réveilla. Je me lève en sursaut et regarde autour de moi pour voir ce qui se passe. Nos torches se sont éteintes donc je ne vis rien.. Grâce à mon bon ouïe, j'entendit le souffle accélérés de 2 mages. Erza et Grey,celle de Happy était calme et régulière. Il dort encore par-contre j'entendit un second souffle celui d'une personne fâchée... très fâchée. Mon odorat éguisé se fit agressé par une odeur de quelqun qui n'a pas pris sa douche depuis longtemps. Pouah. Quelque chose m'inquiète. Je ne vois vraiment rien, cette noirceur n'a rien de normal.

Erza: Qui est-tu? Je ne peux plus rien voir. Tu viens d'où toi? *colérique *

?!: Je suis la fille qui a vécu ici jusqu'à se que VOUS arriver. VOUS avez fait fuir MON PAPA!

ET JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!

Étrangement elle commença à rugir. comme un dragon.

Natsu: Eh toi la. Oui toi la fille sauvage qui pue et que je ne peux pas voir. Connais-tu des dragons. Tu me donnes l'impression que oui. Si oui qu'elle dragon. *voie plutôt calme *

?!: Je suis la dragone slayer des ténèbres, élèves de Nox le dragon noir. Je suis Lucy Heartfilia.*rugissement *

Natsu, Grey et Erza: Lucy, c'est nous tu ne nous reconnais pas?

Grand vent. Tout le monde attend la réaction de notre chère Lucy et elle ne parle pas. Soudain je sentis une odeur salée... des larmes.

Lucy: Mina! C'est vous?

:J'espère que vous avez aimée mon 3 ème chapitre. Merci a ceux qui follow et favorite mon histoire. J'aimerais aussi des reviews. Merci a tous.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer/ Encore une fois tous les personnages. Par-contre Nox m'appartient.

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai eue un peu de difficulté avec la correction(qui d'ailleurs n'est pas très complète). J'espère que vous aimerez pareille. Personnellement j'aime la tournure de ce chapitre. ^^

CHAPITRE 4: RETOUR À LA GUILDE

Lucy: Mina! C'est vous?

Une odeur de larme oui c'est cela. Lucy pleurait pas de doute là dessus. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Donc c'est vrai, on a retrouvé Lucy.

Happy: Lucy! Tu nous as tellement manqué!

Puis d'un puissant battement d'ailes, il s'envole et va faire un grand câlin à Lucy. Du moins c'est ce que je crois. Je vous rappelle que l'on ne voit rien. Je trouve que mon compagnon s'adapte vite. Cela fais des mois que l'on n'a pas vue Lucy, et lui se fou qu'elle vient de nous menacer. Je crois que finalement que moi aussi j'ai envi de la serrer contre moi pour m'assurer qu'elle est vivante. C'est vrai peut être que ce n'est qu'un imposteur qui se prend pour elle.

Sans plus attendre, je m'avance et je la serre contre moi (Happy s'est envolé avant que je l'écrase contre mon torse). Plus aucun doute, elle a la même odeur que Lucy quelque peux camouflé par de la sens son souffle chaud et saccadé contre mon cou. Quelques larmes tombent sur mon torse. Je frissonne à ces contacts sur ma peau. Je passe doucement ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Ils sont sales et gorgés d'humidité. Je trouve cela légèrement dégueulasse mais en même temps, elle n'a pas pris de douche depuis 5 mois. Je la prend en pitié et la serre d'avantage contre moi.

Lucy est réellement vivante: Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de la tenir dans mes bras. Erza et Grey ne bouge pas de leur position. Je crois qu'eux aussi n'en reviennent tout simplement pas, mais Erza c'est Erza. Elle s'habitue rapidement à n'importe qu'elle genre de situation.

Erza: Bien! Puisque l'on a retrouvé Lucy, nous pouvons partir. Tous le monde ramassez vos bagages, nous levons le camp.

Grey: Né!? o.O

Natsu: Erza !? On vient juste de retrouver Lucy. Laisse nous avoir de bonnes retrouvailles. En plus on ne voit rien. Comment veut-tu que l'on ramasse nos affaires?

Erza: Ben... A vrai dire je n'en sais rien... -_- Mais on s'en fout! Let's go.

Grey et Natsu: Né!? -_-'

Erza: *aura noir * Ça cause problème.*crie *

Je lâche Lucy pour me protéger du regard noir d'Erza. Sérieux, elle craint là. J'entend la respiration de Lucy se calmer et elle sèche ses larmes. D'une voix mal assuré elle marmonne.

Lucy: Je crois que je peux aider.* chuchote *

Erza: Qu'est-ce que tu as dit. Parle plus fort.

Lucy: Oui! Oui! Je disais donc je crois que je peux aider. Je peux facilement vous indiquer la sortie. Ah! Justement tiens Natsu, j'ai retrouvé ta torche.

Lucy me met un bout de bois dans la main. Rapidement je l'allume. La lumière j'allie dans la caverne. Je cligne frénétiquement des yeux pou me protéger de la lumière inhabituel. Rapidement mes yeux et ceux de mes compagnons s'habituèrent à cette clarté. Je me tourne frénétiquement dans tous les sens pour apercevoir Lucy. Je la cherche du regard mais je ne la vois pas.

Natsu: LUCY! T'es où?

POV Lucy:

J'entend Natsu m'appeler... Je suis dans un coin loin du groupe. La lumière... oui c'est cela c'est de la lumière. Depuis le temps où je souhaitais la revoir. Pourtant je ne comprend pas: comme dans un flash intense la lumière est apparue puis plus rien. Je ne vois plus la lumière et mon regard pourtant affuté ne peut percer les ténèbres. Tout d'un coup je comprens. La lumière m'a aveuglé... probablement juste momentanément.

Lucy: Natsu, je suis ici. Je ne suis plus capable de te voir.

Natsu: Viens je tiens la lumière tu n'as qu'à t'en approcher.

Comment lui dire que je ne peux plus voir. Je reste recroquevillée dans mon coin, dans mon ombre si précieuse. Maintenant que j'y pense... mes amis ne se souviennent pas que je suis une dragonne slayer. Sûrement dut au choc de ma découverte. Tant mieux, je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. J'entend des pas qui se dirige vers moi.

Je me déplace à quatre pattes et me déplace dans la direction que je crois être éclairé. Je me fis à mon instinct et à mon odorat pour me diriger vers le groupe. Je garde mes yeux fermés pour ne pas les blessés de nouveaux. Un petit caillou pointu me rentre sous la peau, mais je m'en fout je veux juste que mes compagnons me voient.

Lucy: Je suis là. Quelqu'un me voit. J'aimerais que l'on m'aide à me diriger.

Je sentie le contact d'une main ganté. Elle est ferme, sans doute celle à Erza.

Erza: Je suis là Lucy. Pourquoi garde tu les yeux fermés? Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de les ouvrirent?

POV Erza:

Je profite de la source de lumière pour observer Lucy. Ses vêtements sont déchirés à plusieurs endroits. Sa peau est parsemée de nombreuses égratignures et de taches d'humidité. Elle a de larges cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux sont en bataille.

Lucy: Je ne vois rien si je les ouvre Erza. Cela me blesse. Vois-tu, je suis restée durant 5 mois complets dans l'obscurité donc...*triste *

POV Natsu:

On pouvait sentir la tristesse de Lucy. J'ai passé 5 mois sans elle. Cela me blesse terriblement. Je culpabilise et je regarde d'avantage Lucy. Son corps est terriblement aminci et blessé de part et d'autre. De toute évidence, elle désirait revoir la lumière du jour depuis longtemps et elle a été dessus. Pauvre Lucy.

Happy: Pas de problème je vais t'indiquer la sortie et tu pourras voir de nouveau la lumière du jour. Ça a dut te manquer...

Lucy: Tu ferais cela pour de vrai.

On pouvait sentir toute son enthousiasme à l'idée de revoir le monde extérieur. Pourtant j'ai comme un pressentiment qu'elle ne devrait pas sortir.

Happy: Aye!

Il prend Lucy sous ses aisselles et la transporta à la sortie. Soudain quelque chose ticka dans mon cerveau Je couru pour rattraper Lucy avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Rapidement je lui plaqua la main sur les yeux et de mon autre main je la retiens par la taille.

Lucy: Euh Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Puis je réalise que mes mains la touchent. Je la tiens contre mon torse et mon autre main retient ses yeux. Le rouge monta à mes joues et je sentis mon coeur s'affoler.

Natsu: Benh... parce... parce que... Rah*soupir * Je ne me souviens plus.

J'enlève ma main qui tenait sa taille et je me gratte la tête en fronçant mes sourcils.

Grey: Natsu, ce n'est pas le moment de tripoter Lucy.

Natsu: je ne la tripote pas, o/o *rougis * caleçon ambulant, je ne fais que la retenir. Ah!* j'arrête de me gratter la tête * Je me souviens pourquoi je te retiens Lucy. Je me suis dis: Si la simple lumière de ma torche t'aveuglais, eh bien la lumière du jour devrait te rendre aveugle définitivement. Voilà...

Après mon petit monologue, personnes ne parlaient. Il y avait un silence de mort. Tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux gros comme des soucoupes (sauf Lucy).

Natsu: Benh quoi? J'ai dis quelques choses de mal?

Erza: Non! Justement! Voila se que nous allons faire... Natsu tu vas donner ta cape à Lucy. Puisqu'elle a une large capuche elle pourra facilement lui cacher ses yeux sensibles.

POV Lucy

Je sens une douce chaleur sur mes épaules. Puis les mains douces et fermes de Natsu me remontent la large capuche sur la tête. Il me prend la main et nous sortons tous ensembles. Tout doucement, je sens les doux rayons du soleil qui me réchauffe la peau.

D'ailleurs je les sens un peu trop. Oui les rayons ne sont plus doux du tout mais chaud et brûlant. Ma peau me démange elle brûle. Ça fait tellement mal. La chaleur me fait perdre connaissance.

Lorsque je me réveille, je sens une odeur de feuilles brûlées. Tranquillement j'entre ouvre un œil, mais je le referme de suite. Il fait jour alors... Durant le court moment où mon œil était ouvert j'ai reconnue l'écharpe de Natsu. Puis doucement mes sens reviennent à eux et je réalise que quelqu'un me porte sur son dos. Sans doute Natsu. Je gémis doucement puis je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Natsu.

Lucy: C'est bon Natsu je peux marcher maintenant.

Natsu : Non Lucy tu ne peux pas.

Je pousse Natsu pour qu'il me laisse descendre. Surpris il me lache d'un coup et je tombe sur mes fesses. Je me relève étourdis et je masse mes fesses pour chasser la douleur.

Natsu : Je m'excuse Lucy. C'est de ma faute. Je suis desolé ça va? Oh je suis tellement désolé.

Lucy : Non ça va. Franchement ce n'est pas de ta faute c'est de la mienne.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés je devine la présence de Grey, Erza et Happy. Après tout j'ai un flair de dragonne slayer. Je replace calmement ma capuche sur ma tête. Et je marche droit devant, grâce à mon instant de chasseuse, je sais exactement où aller. Je ressens chaque pierre devant moi et chaque animal qui passe. Je sens que la guilde est tout près. Heureuse, je cours en direction de celle-ci.

Je suis sûr que Erza, Grey et Natsu tente de me rattraper mais grâce à Nox j'ai augmenter mon endurance. Je garde la main sur mon capuchon pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Je suis devant la guilde, je le ressens. Je pose ma main sur la porte. Je me prépare à ouvrir mais j' hésite. Je sens la main de Natsu sur mon épaule.

Natsu : Vas y Lucy. T'es capable...

Je l'ouvre tranquillement et faiblement... Puis je l'achève d'un grand coup de pied magistral. La porte revole à l'autre bout de la pièce.

POV Natsu :

Ma mâchoire se décroche et également celles de mes compagnons. Tout le monde nous observe avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Je suis le seul à faire cela habituellement, mais cette fois cela ça voit bien que c'est la faute de l'encapuchonnée.

POV Externe

Lorsque la porte a éclatée tous se sont retournés vers celles si. Ils s'attendaient tous à voir Natsu. Oui, ils l'ont vues mais se n'étaient pas de sa faute. Alors, ils ont tous tentées d'identifier l'intruse. Mais elle avait une trop grosse capuche. D'ailleurs c'était la cape à Natsu. Étrange...

Mirajaine : Bonjour tout le monde. Bienvenue. Est-ce que vous avez trouvés le fameux diamant... Oh mais ce ne serait pas Lucy...

Natsu, Grey et Erza hoche la tête et toute la guilde éclate de rire et pleure de joie en même temps.

Macao : Et bien ma p'tite Lucy tu te rebelle. Ahahah Il va falloir réparer la porte.

Macarov : Je suis content de te revoir ma fille. Ahahah Tu es devenue forte dit moi.

Gajeel : Bunny girl... gihi

Levy : Lu-chan! je suis contente de te revoir tu m'as tellement manqués.

Tous s'apprêtaient à lui faire un câlin de groupe jusqu'au moment où... la lumière s'éteignit.

POV Lucy

J'en avais assé que tout le monde puisse me voir et moi pas. Grâce à l'un de mes sorts des ténèbres j'éteignit la lumière et je retira ma capuche. C'était la pagaille dans la guilde tous cherchaient un moyen de rallumer la lumière. Même si tous couraient n'importe où, j'étais heureuse de les voir. Enfin! Je demandas à Natsu de me raccompagner chez moi. Il accepta et m'éloigna de la guilde tous en avertissant Erza de leur départ.

Rendu chez nous je pris ma douche pour m'enlever de toute ma crasse. Évidemment il était hors de question que j'allume la lumière. Après une heure je me sentie assez propre pour quitter ma douche. Je revêtis mon pyjamas et me glissa dans mon lit morte de fatigue. Si j'avais été un peu plus réveillé, j'aurais remarqué quelques changements.

/Alors, alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez. Lucy a enfin retrouvée la guilde. Je m'excuse de nouveau pour les fautes d'orthographes. Lâchez vous lousse en favorite, follow et review.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : NUAGES CHAOTIQUES!

POV Lucy

Tranquillement je me réveilla, non pas à cause de la lumière car j'avait bien fermé les rideaux pris les couvertures et les rapprocha de mon nez. Surprise, je sentis l'odeur de Natsu. Il avait donc dormi chez moi pendant mon absence. Je trouve cela mignon de sa part. Une fois debout, je pris le temps, que je n'avais pas eue depuis longtemps, de m'observer dans un miroir. J'avais les cheveux noirs ébène et la peaux blanchâtre. Mes cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'au dessus des fesses. Bref cela ne serait sans doute pas très beau de me faire une couette sur le côté. Je laissa donc mes cheveux lousses.

Je regarda longuement la cape que Natsu m'avait donné. Puisque je devrai la porté encore pour un petit bout, je décida de me choisir des vêtements qui s'accordait avec. Les rayons du soleil me brûlent la peau donc, je vais mettre des habits long. Je pris une robe gris foncés n'ayant pas de décolleté. Elle avait de grandes manches et elle m'arrêtait en dessous des genoux. Je mis mes grandes bottes noires et des bas mi-cuisses noires également. Finalement je revêtis la cape bleu marine de Natsu. Je sais je m'habille foncé mais je suis une dragonne slayer des ténèbres après tout.

Je sortis de chez moi lentement mais sûrement. Comme à mon habitude je marchas près de la rivière. J'entendis un léger battement d'ailes, surprise je me retourna et je sentis l'odeur de Happy.

Lucy : Happy c'est toi? Tout va bien?

Happy : Aye! c'est moi. Natsu se demandait pourquoi tu n'était pas à la guilde. Alors pour le rassurer, je suis venu te chercher. Tu sais il est maintenant 16 heure.

Lucy : QUOI? J'ai dormi autant?! 0.0

Je courus en direction de la guilde. C'est bien de dormir quand on est fatiguée mais je voulais tout de même voir mes amis. Je trébucha à de nombreuses reprises mais je ne me faisais pas tant mal. Happy s'inquiétait pour moi mais je ne voulais pas de son aide. J'ouvris la porte d'un grand coup de pied qui l'expulsa loin dans le mur. Par réflexe j'ouvris mes yeux et de même je fermis les lumières de la guilde. J'ai failli me bruler la rétine de nouveau.=.=' Je suis vraiment une baka .Grâce à un des nombreux autres réflexes (que je me suis forgés avec Nox), mon pouvoir des ténèbres a fermé les lumières pour ma protection.

Je ne pense pas que les autres apprécies autant que moi l'obscurité, car l'on entantait plein de monde crier et se plaindre.

Guilde:AAAAAAAAAH!

Guilde:IL VA FALOIR CHANGER CETTE FOUTUE LUMIÈRE!

Guilde: AAAAAAAAAH!

Guilde:CETTE LUMIÈRE... JE VAIS LA TUÉ! AAAAAAAH

Guilde:AU SECOUR! J'AI PEUR DU NOIR

Guilde:AAAAAAAAAH!

Oups. De toute évidence personne ne se doute que c'est de ma faute. Bon je profite de la noirceur pour regarder mes amis. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Dans un coin de la guilde je vois Natsu qui allume son feu pour voir de quoi. Lentement la lumière revient dans la guilde. Je rejoins Natsu à sa table. Grey et Erza viennent également s'assoir. Rapidement Grey et Natsu commencent à se battre pour rien du tout. Plusieurs membres de la guilde vinrent me voir. Ils étaient tous content que je sois de retour. On me souhaita fortement la bienvenue. Quelques un me donnèrent des câlins et des bisoux.

Lucy : Erza. Hum... J'aimerais pouvoir me rendre à la maison du client. Tu sais celui qui nous a envoyer Natsu et moi à la grotte. J'aimerais pouvoir enquêter si il y avait un quelconque lien entre ma disparition et lui.

Natsu et Grey arrêtent de se battre et reviennent s'assoir.

Natsu : Moi je lui a parlé la dernière fois et il m'avait l'air pas mal coupable.

Lucy : Natsu nous ne pouvons pas jugé une personne sans avoir de solide preuve.

Erza : Très bien Lucy. Après-midi rendez-vous tout le monde devant la guilde. Nous irons ensuite enquêter dans la grotte.

Mirajaine:Ah! Non! Hors de question que Lucy parte aujourd'hui. Je reporte ta surprise, de i mois, à soir.

Lucy:Mirajaine je te promet que je reviendrais à temps pour ta surprise. Nous allons chez le client et nous revenons.

Mirajaine:Lucy... La dernière fois tu étais aussi sensé revenir pour souper. Er regarde ce qui c'est passé.

Lucy : Oui mais cette fois si c'est différent... Je suis beaucoup pus forte.

Mirajaine : Lucy tu vas me faire pleurer...

Puis Mirajaine se mit à pleurer abondamment. Parfait elle a réussi je vais rester.

Lucy : T'as gagnée. Je vais rester.

Puis elle sèche ses larmes et reprend son sourire. D'ailleurs un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je vais au comptoir et je mis avachis. Mirajaine me tendis un coca tous sourire. Je pris le coca et me dirigea de nouveau vers notre table. En chemin je sentis la jambe de quelqu'un... BAM!

Lucy : C'EST QUI L'ENFOIRÉ QUI M'A FAIT UN CROCHE PIED.

Je me releva rapidement. Mon coca c'est renversé dessus moi et je suis vraiment en colère. (pour la suite j'ai un peu changer le caractère de Lucy. Vous comprendrez qu'elle est devenue une dragonne slayer. Je trouvais cela amusant en même temps. Bref vous comprendrez en continuant de lire.)Peut importe c'est qui, je vais le battre.

Grey : Lucy... Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas fais par exprès. Je ne t'ai pas vue arriver.

C'est Grey qui a fait ça?! Bon ben temps pis pour lui. Je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Plus vite que l'éclair je lui envoya mon poing dans la figure. Mon coup était si puissant qu'il alla s'écrasa contre le mur.

Grey : Lucy arrête je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Lucy : Pourquoi? Tu te bats bien contre Natsu.

Grey : Oui mais toi t'es une femme. Tu fais partis de mon équipe et en plus t'es aveugle.

J'avais besoin de me battre. Je voulais montrez à la guilde que j'avais changée. Je suis forte maintenant, J'avais besoin de leurs prouver. Je profiterai de l'occasion. Grey ne veut pas se battre contre moi le sale morveux. Tant pis je vais le forcer. Je le traitas de toutes les insultes que je pouvais et je lui donna un puissant coup de pied. Lorsqu'il se releva, il dit le pire truc qu'il pouvait...

Grey : Très bien BLONDINETTE.

Franchement je ne suis même plus blonde. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir. Pendant quelque minute on s'échangea plusieurs coups. Grey devait avoir peur de me frapper parce qu'il ne faisait que des petits coups faiblard.

Lucy : Très bien Grey... Tu ne veux pas me frapper comme du monde... Regarde attentivement voir si je suis vraiment une blonde sans défense . Sors de la guilde.

Il ne bougeait pas. Très bien! Je le frappa et il sortit de force. Je le rejoignis et toute la guilde avec. D'un coup sec je retira la cape de Natsu et la redonna à son propriétaire. Celui-ci me pris l'épaule.

Natsu : Lucy je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça... Mais donne y une raclé. Il me regarda tout sourire (de 3 km évidemment)

J'étais surprise par sa réponse mais cela me plaisait.

Lucy : Regarde attentivement Grey. Je ne suis plus une blonde sans défense maintenant. Je vais te montrer l'un des mes plus puissants sorts que j'ai appris avec Nox.

J'allais enfin pouvoir leur montrer mon pouvoir. J'entendis des chuchotements parmi la guilde. La plupart tournait autour de «Qui est Nox?». Puis je commença mon sort... J'allais recouvrir le soleil de mes ténèbres. Évidemment ce n'était que pour leur montrer mon nouveau pouvoir.

Lucy : NUAGE CHAOTIQUE PAR LE DRAGON DES TÉNÈBRES!

Puis le soleil fut recouvert... Il faisait noir et tout le monde paniquait. Moi j'étais bien. J'ouvris mes yeux. Enfin un peu de noirceur. Je courus vers Natsu. J'entoura ses épaules des mes bras. C'était chaud mais pas brûlant.

Lucy : Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense de mon nouveau pouvoir.

Natsu : C'est fabuleux Lucy! Attend... mais ça veut dire que... que...

Lucy : Hihihi! Bien sûr Natsu. Nox est mon dragon et je suis une dragonne slayer. Je peux également voir dans le noir. En fait je vois mieux dans le noir que au soleil.

Natsu : WOW! Lucy. Euh, j'ai plein de questions à te poser, mais tu es la seul dans le monde avec ton dragon à voir de quoi en ce moment... Pourrais-tu ramener la lumière s'il te plait. Après on aura une petite discussion.

Lucy : Oups... Ok pas de problème. Avant regarde ceci du mieux que tu peux.

Tranquillement je commença à aspirer les ténèbres. Le soleil revient graduellement et tout le monde sautait de joie. Je pris le peu des ténèbres qu'il restait et je les mis sur mes yeux.

Lucy : Maintenant je vais pouvoir vous observer en tout temps.^^(cela agit un peu comme des lunettes soleil)

Tout le monde me suivais du regard avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. J'alla voir Grey et lui présenta mes excuses. Heureusement je ne l'ai pas blesser gravement. Seulement quelques bleues en résultera.

Grey : C'est correct Lucy. Je vois que tu as tout de même changer d'habitude durant ces 5 mois. Une vraie dragonne slayer. Tu m'as juste un peux surpris... On reprendra ça un autre jour. Je ne veux pas rester sur une défaite.

Lucy : Très bien! ^^

Je rentra dans la guilde et l'on m'assailla de question. Je me faufila vers le bars et m'y accouda. La tête me tournait. Le sort que je venais de faire me demandais beaucoup de force. J'étais épuisée et le cercle de gens qui m'entouraient m'étouffait. Puisque les ténèbres que j'avaient mangé étaient les miennes, cela ne m'avaient pas régénérer.

Lucy : Je... J'aimerais que vous me laissiez passé.

Je l'avais dit faiblement mais plusieurs m'ont entendus. À contre cœur, ils me laissèrent passé. Je titubais et j'ai faillis perdre connaissance mais Natsu me rattrapa. Il passa son bras dans mon dos et me sourit. Je me rapprocha de lui et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues lorsque je me rapprocha.

Lucy : Natsu apporte moi à la cave s'il- te-plait.

Natsu : Très bien.

Tranquillement, je descendis dans la cave en compagnie de Natsu. La lumière du jour ne pouvais pénétrer dans cette partie de la guilde et il faisait noir. Du coup cela prenait une lampe pour descendre pour les gens normaux. Lucy n'est pas une personne normale (évidemment, elle voit dans le noir XD) donc elle laissa la lumière de côté. Natsu faisait confiance à sa nakama donc ne la pris pas non plus. Sans lumière cela signifie juste des ténèbres. Lucy allait se régaler...

Elle prit une poignée des ténèbres et la mâchonna. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Elle y alla à grande boucher à partir de maintenant. Elle mangeait les ténèbres sans grâces, mais c'était tellement bon. Tranquillement la lumière prit place dans la cave. Natsu observait Lucy amusé. Il ne l'avait jamais vue manger aussi vite.

Maintenant revigorée, elle prit la main de Natsu et l'entraîna en haut. Elle courait vite et ria de bon cœur. Elle était heureuse d'être de nouveaux en forme de tous détruire. Natsu, lui, suivait Lucy content de voir qu'elle s'amusait. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la cave, elle éclatait de lumière. Plus une once de ténèbres. Lucy avait tout mangé. ( Ahlala la petite gourmande XD)

Lucy : Bon maintenant que je me sens mieux, je suis d'accord pour répondre à vos questions. Je ne répondrais qu'à... hum... disons 5 questions. J'ai la flemme et cela m'ennuie de répondre à plusieurs questions. Bien sûr j'en répondrais à d'autre plus tard. Je vais organisé un jeux pour déterminer qui aura le droit de poser des questions. (comme vous avez compris ou non... Lucy ne veut pas prendre la peine de s'assire avec tout le monde et de raconter son périple. Du moins pour le moment!)

Mirajaine : Donc, tu répondras à nos questions comportant ton absence de 5 mois. Seulement 5 par-contre. Je suis toute excitée! C'est quoi ton jeu Lucy?

J'entraîna tout le monde hors de la guilde. Je me dirigea vers la forêt de Magnolia.

Lucy : Le premier qui me rapporte une rose rouge gagne. Vous devez sans doute savoir qu'il y a peu de ces fleures rouges dans cette forêt. La plupart se trouvent dans le fin fond. Grâce à vos ombres, je peux vérifier que vous ne trichez pas. Voici les règles :

1)Vous avez le droit d'utiliser votre pouvoir tant que cela ne blesse personnes.

2)Vous avez le droit de prendre qu'une seule fleure.

3)Dès que quelqu'un gagne, je vous avertie par les ombres et le jeux est finie.

4)Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la forêt.

5)Vous avez le droit de voler plus haut que les arbres. (de toutes évidences cette règle est spécialement conçus pour les exceeds et leurs partenaires)

Bref, C'EST PARTIE!

Tous le monde partie à la course dans la forêt. Il voulait absolument me poser une question. Une seule personne resta. C'est plutôt étrange puisque que cette personne tenait fermement à me parler. Elle voulait une réponse à sa question. Je l'a regarda amusée. Que comptait-elle faire?

? : Lu-chan, tu peux rappeler tout le monde. Grâce à mon pouvoir je peux invoquer toutes sortes de fleures.

Elle avait raison. J'avais oubliée qu'avec son pouvoir elle pouvait gagner facilement.

/ alors qu'est ce que vous en dites? Je sais je suis pas mal en retard pour le posté. Je pars en vacances pendant une semaine alors je ne pourrais pas publié de si tôt gômen! Bref, continué de poster des reviews. J'adore cela!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer/ vous devez être habitué non? Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Nox. Bonne l'ecture... et merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire mon histoire!

CHAPITRE 6 : LE CONCOUR!

?:Et c'est partit!. Solid script: flowers

Eh oui! C'était évidemment notre chère Levy. Elle a utiliser sa magie pour faire apparaître des millier de fleurs. Qui me tombèrent tous dessus... Après être sortit de ma petite tombe florale, je fis une petite recherche pour ma fleur. Il y avait des tas de sortes de fleurs. Levy m'aida à la chercher. Après quelques minutes nous la trouvâmes enfin. C'était une magnifique rose rouges.

Lucy:Bon... Ben je crois que je vais devoir rappeler les autres... Ils vont être dessus de revenir aussi tôt.

Benh je suis un peu dessus moi aussi. Ben faut dire que je voulais avoir un peu de repos. Tant pis faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste. Mes amis veulent vraiment me pauser des questions. Déjà que je les limites en questions.

Lucy:Bon parfait! Je rappelle les autres.

Je me mis debout près du tas de fleurs. Je me plaça en position d'invocation des ombres de mes compagnons. Grâce à mes pouvoirs je pouvais les suivre à la trace que leurs ombres laissaient. De plus ce pouvoir est très facile à utiliser et ne demande pas trop de mon énergie. Rapidement je pris contact avec mes nakamas. Je les mis au courant de la situation. Tous furent terriblement dessus. Tout le monde voulaient me poser une question et le défi avait finit trop vite à leur goût. Tout le monde rentra au campement. Le défi n'avait pas été long donc ils n'ont pas vraiment eue le temps de se rendre loin.

Alors que tous se préparaient à rentrer à la guilde pour diner je me rendis compte qu'il y avait un problème. Erza n'était pas avec nous... Je tentes de la recontacter. C'est bizarre, je suis capable de la voir par les yeux de son ombre mais rien de plus. Normalement je suis capable de communiquer avec les gens par la bouche de leurs ombres et d'entendre par les oreilles de celles-ci mais la rien. Elle devait avoir une présence à ces côtés qui m'empêchait de lui parler. Les mages assez puissant peuvent bloquer une partie de mes pouvoirs comme cela.

Erza ne paniquait pas vraiment. Elle semblait un peu surprise de la personne qui se tenaient en face d'elle. Elle courue vers la personne qui m'était jusqu'à alors impossible de voir. Elle lui fit un gros câlin. Grâce à sa nouvelle position je pouvais maintenant observer l'individus. J'étais très surprise. Il a donc réussi à venir la voir. Je décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et coupa la connexion avec l'ombre.

Lucy :Bien! Tout le monde, je vous propose d'aller prendre votre diner à la guilde et ensuite nous pourrons reprendre les défis.

Tout le monde approuva. Puis quelqu'un me posa la question que j'attendais.

Grey : Qui a gagné?

Lucy : J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé que la gagnante est Levy!

Certes tous furent surpris qu'elle soit la gagnante, mais ils l'applaudirent. Levy était aux anges. Ensemble nous priment le chemin du retour. Personne ne sembla remarquer qu'Erza ne nous suivait plus. Bof! Tant pis je leurs expliquerai plus tard. Je vis la guilde au loin et courut pour y arriver la première. Comme de fait je fus la première arrivée devant les portes. Je défonça la porte d'un bon coup de pied et m'engouffra dans la guilde. Il n'y avait personne encore à l'intérieur puisque le maître était partit au conseil. Je m'assis face au bar sur mon tabouret habituel dans l'attente de Mirajaine.

J'ai tellement faim. Depuis l'obtention de mes nouveaux pouvoirs toutes mon énergie est bouffés. Je ne suis pas tellement habitués à toutes cette puissance donc mon corps opérait quelque changement pour trouver un nouvel équilibre. Entre autre, j'ai une faim plus grande et de la fatigue constante. Peut-importe l'heure que je me couchait et me levait : je restais extrêmement fatiguée. Je faisait fis de cette constante faim et envie de sommeil. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter mes amis. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite mais cela attendrait un peu. Lorsque tout le monde rentra dans la guilde je réafficha mon sourire.

Tous débordait de joie et je rie de bon cœur avec eux. Personnes ne remarquât ma situation. C'est mieux ainsi selon moi. Mirajaine nous prépara tous un repas bien généreux. J'engloutis tous en moins de quelques minutes. Je demanda alors une 2ème assiette pleine. Tout le monde me regardait les yeux ronds et gros comme une soucoupe. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de manger autant et si rapidement. Alors j'eu une bonne idée. Je m'adressa à Natsu après avoir finit ma bouchée.

Lucy : Dit!Natsu que dirais tu de faire un concours de celui qui mange le plus entre nous 2? Si cela ne dérange pas Mirajaine elle pourrait même nous préparer des repas de plus en plus bourrant...

Pourquoi je faisais cela? Eh bien probablement que cela me donnera une excuse pour plus manger...

Mirajaine:Moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Natsu : Yosh! Je suis près! Lucy je vais te battre. Mirajaine apporte nous le premier repas.

Mirajaine nous apporta une généreuse portion de côtes de porc accompagné de riz blanc. Nous finîmes de manger en même temps. Ensuite, elle nous prépara des ramens. Nous avions une casserole pleine chacun. Tout les gens de la guilde c'étaient agglutiner autour de nous pour mieux observer le concour. Le score restait le même. Natsu et moi mangions à la même vitesse et autant rapidement. Mirajaine prépara plein de bon truc puis elle commença à faire des desserts. Un sundae, une banana split, des grands-pères (wouais ça existe... c'est super bon), des gaufres et du pudding. Les repas et les desserts re succédaient et aucun ne prenait de l'avance sur l'autre. Mirajaine nous prépara alors un immense gâteau pour chacun. Je sentais que ma faim était comblé. Je ne ressentais plus la faim que je ressentais depuis que j'étais sortis de la grotte à Nox.

Je lança un bref regard à Natsu et remarqua qu'il était définitivement remplis. J'avait donc l'avantage sur lui. Ma faim anormal maintenant remplis je pouvais remplis de nouveau ma faim normal. Je crois bien que je ne ressentirai plus ma faim de dragon slayer. Yosh! Je mangea rapidement tout le gâteau. Il ne resta plus une miette. Je regarda Natsu enfin de voir si il avait finit. Il était loin de là. Il n'avait même pas commencé à manger. Au contraire... Il me regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche grande ouverte. D'ailleurs toute la guilde me regardait ainsi. Je n'avais plus faim maintenant. J'étais assez rassasiée. Je me leva debout et...

Lucy : Yosh! J'ai gagnée!

Je courut partout dans la guilde. Je sautait de joie. J'étais vraiment heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'une me crampe me pogne dans le ventre. Je m'écrasa sur mon tabouret. Cela faisait vraiment mal... Tout le monde s'inquieta pour moi mais je leurs répondit que ce n'était rien de bien grave... J'avais juste trop mangée ahahah. À cause de la crampe plus la nourriture ingéré plus ma fatigue de dragon, je m'assoupis rapidement contre le bar.

POV Natsu

Je la regardais dormir. Les derniers mois qu'elle a passé loin de nous l'on sans doute marqué à vie. Elle a beaucoup changée ça c'est sûr. Puis je repensa à notre petit concours de celui qui mangera le plus. Elle a beaucoup trop mangé. C'était inhumain, inconcevable.

Je me souviens alors de on entraînement avec Igneer. Cela avait été vraiment difficile mais j'en était venue à l'aimé mon père adoptif. Puis après qu'il m'ait quitté j'ai ressentis tout le pois de cette puissance. Il faut payer une contrepartie les premiers mois après la disparition du dragon. Notre corps a un surplus de pouvoirs inhabituel et le corps cherche un nouvel équilibre. Il gruge de l'énergie ailleurs et parfois ça peut-être douloureux lorsqu'il n,y a personne pour nous changer les idées...

Ça veut dire que depuis le début Lucy souffre de quelques chose sans le faire paraître. Elle cachait sa souffrance pour ne pas inquiéter tout le monde. Elle est vraiment forte ma Lucy... NANI! MA Lucy? Je voulais dire «elle est vraiment forte Lucy» *soupir *. Je crois que je vais l'aider à passer au travers de son moment de réhabilitation.

Natsu : Mira je pars apporté Lucy chez elle. Elle a besoin de repos... je crois.

/ et voilà l'histoire est finit. Imaginez la suite moi j'ai la flemme d'écrire -_-'...

Benh non! C'était une joke! ahahah vous y avez crut non?! Je continu d'écrire l'histoire mais je fait des chapitres plus petits comme ça je peux vous en envoyer plus souvent. C'est une bonne idée non? Bref qu'est ce que vous en penssez? Mettez le en review et soyez plusieurs à la mettre dans vos favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

/disclaimer : Encore une fois tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-sensei!

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 7:MA LUCY

POV Natsu

Je transporta Lucy dans mes bras comme une princesse et la sortit de la guilde. Je pris le chemin de son appartement. Lucy n'était pas lourde, donc je pouvais la transporter aisément. J'arriva enfin devant son appartement. J'ouvris délicatement la porte et je déposa ma Lucy sur le divan. Et ouais!J'avais remarqué que je m'appropriais souvent ma Lucy. Je disais tout le temps Ma Lucy et je me demande pourquoi? Il faudrait que j'y trouve une réponse

Je remplis un bol d'eau froide et ramassa une débarbouillette qui était à la traîne. Je mouilla la débarbouillette et la posa délicatement sur le front de ma coéquipière. Elle avait de la fièvre et pas qu 'une petite fièvre. Des goutes de sueurs perlaient de ses tempes et tous ses muscles étaient crispés. Elle avait mal ça se voyait.

Ça m'inquiétait de ne pas savoir exactement qu'est-ce qui y faisait mal. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je repris ma princesse dans mes bras et la posa sur son lit. Je déposa délicatement sa tête sur son oreiller et je passa la couverte par-dessus son corps. Je releva la couverture et je m'y infiltra. Je serra Lucy fortement dans mes bras musclés.

Je savais qu'elle avait déjà chaud mais cela me rassurait de la tenir près de mon coeur. Je sentais les battements de son cœur contre mon torse. Lucy ne tremblait plus, sa respiration se faisait moins sifflante et elle semblait plus sereine. Je ne sais pas de combien de sommeil qu'elle avait de besoin mais je serai avec elle tout le long.

Je dormis avec ma précieuse nakama durant toute la nuit. Au alentour de minuit, je me réveilla et je sentis 2 yeux posés sur moi. Je leva le regard et croisa 2 magnifiques yeux marrons. Nos 2 regards se plongea l'un dans l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'on ne fit que se regarder. Puis je brisa le silence.

Natsu : Lucy... Je...Je crois que...

Lucy : Oui Natsu? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Natsu : Je crois que je t'aime. C'est ça l'amour hein? C'est quand ton cœur fait des loopings dans ta poitrine lorsque que tu vois la fille. Tu ne fais que rêvé à elle et tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à elle à chaque secondes de ta vie. C'est ça hein Lucy : l'amour?

Lucy : Je... euh... Oui Natsu! C'est ça l'amour! ^^ Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu. Je t'aime à la folie.

J'en revenais pas! Lucy m'aime vraiment et moi je l'adore! Nous échangîmes alors un doux baiser passionné. Je l'aime et elle m'aime et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour nous 2. Nous nous sommes embrassé à de nombreuses reprises.

?! : Aller Natsu! NATSU! Réveille toi!

Quoi? Comment-ça me réveiller? Je ne dormais pas! J'étais très bien avec ma Lucy.

?!:RÉVEILLE TOI!

Je me réveilla alors en sursaut! Donc ce n'était qu'un rêve!? Je ne voulais pas que se soit un rêve moi! C'était le matin en plus...

Lucy : Et bien Natsu! Je ne veux pas savoir le genre de rêve que tu faisais mais c'était sans doute pas très catholique. J'en reviens pas Natsu! Tu as essayé de m'embrasser pendant mon sommeil et le tien. Je t'ais repoussé et tu as embrassé mon épaule. Tu faisais plein de bruits bizarres...

Lucy n'a pas arrêté de m'engueuler pour ce qui c'est passer durant la nuit.

Lucy POV

Hors de question que je lui dise qu'il a réussi à m'embrasser. J'avoue que je me suis laissé aller un peu aussi mais après quelques becs j'ai réalisé toute l'étendu de se que l'on faisait. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réveillée Natsu. On ne peux pas s'embrasser alors que l'on ne sors pas ensembles. Je suis sûr que j'ai encore les joues rouges. Je me laisse emportés par la colère d'avoir été surprise et je me défoule sur Natsu. Le pauvre, il n'arrête pas de se confondre en excuse.

Natsu : Lucy... Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'excuse vraiment.

Lucy : J'accepte tes excuses Natsu... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS DANS MON LIT!

Natsu : Eh bien... Tu t'ais endormie à la guilde hier et je t'ais rapporter ici. Comme tu faisais de la fièvre j'ai voulu te garder au chaud. Et en plus on est plus confortable l'un contre l'autre. Non?

Il a dis ça si légèrement. Comprend t'il vraiment toute l'implication de se qu'il vient dire... Non probablement pas... C'est Natsu tout de même. Tout de même c'est gênant. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Oh non! Il ne faut pas que Natsu le remarque... trop tard!

Natsu : Ça va Lucy? Tu fais encore de la fièvre? Tes joues sont toutes rouges!

Il repris la débarbouillette qui était tombé de mon front pendant la nuit et la trempa dans le bol d'eau qui était resté près du lit. Il l'a déposa alors sur mon front et il me força à me coucher. Mais je ne voulais pas dormir moi! Je me débattais pour me lever. Après tout, je n'étais pas fiévreuse. Je n'étais que gênée par sa proximité.

Je compris alors que si je voulais pouvoir me dégager du lit il fallait que j'use de mes pouvoirs. Invoquant le pouvoir des ombres, je me transforma en une parfaite ombre et je pus me glisser hors de mon lit.

Je repris ma vrai forme près de la porte de ma salle de bain. Je me retourna et lança un regard plein de sous entendue à Natsu. Celui-ci me regardait la bouche béante. Il semblait surpris de ma petite performance.

Lucy : Je t'avertie Natsu. Je vais prendre une douche et je m'habille. Que je ne te voies pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Je veux aller à la guilde alors peut-importe ce que tu vas dire et ce que tu vas tenter pour m'en empêcher, j'irai quand même.

Natsu ne dit plus rien. Il s'assit docilement sur mon lit en attendant mon retour de la salle de bain. Il ne tenta rien pour m'espionner. Heureusement parce que aussi non je ne promettait rien pour sa survie. Mouahahahah (Je sais elle est un peu machiavélique -_-')

Je pris tout mon temps dans la douche. Je me lava en entier et bien fait. Ensuite je passa devant le miroir pour me coiffer. Mon regard ce leva sur mes yeux. Cela me peinait de ne plus voir mes magnifiques yeux marrons. Le regard noir que j'avais me donnais des frissons dans le dos. Je n'y pouvais rien en même temps, sans cela je finirais aveugle.

Il faudrait que je trouve un remède à mon handicap. Après avoir lissé mes cheveux, maintenant noir ébène, je sortis de la salle de bain. J'avais remis des habits noirs et gris. Je vis que Natsu était sur le lit dans la même position que je l'avais laissé. Il posa son regard sur moi. Je croisa alors son regard dessus moi et je le vie plein de regrets.

Natsu devait regretté mes cheveux dorés et mes yeux marrons. Il devait aussi regretté mon ancien style vestimentaire. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il m'adressa un grand sourire.

Natsu : Tu sais Lucy? Tu reste géniale peut-importe ce que tu porte. ^^

Mais il fait par-exprès? Il fait tout aujourd'hui pour me gêner... Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer et je regarda le plancher. Je remonta le regard et je vis son si magnifique sourire. Cela me réchauffa le cœur mais encore plus les joues. Je partis rapidement de chez moi pour ne pas qu'il me voit dans cette état. Natsu fut surpris de mon brusque départ et il courait derrière moi en hurlant mon nom pour que je l'attende. Je ne voulait pas l'attendre moi jusqu'à ce que j'entendis un petit bruit à peine audible. J'étais déjà loin de ma maison lorsque j'entendis un petit clic!

Je me retournais et je vis que Natsu avait barré la porte de mon appartement. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il prenait soin de petit détail comme cela. J'étais si attendrit par son petit geste que je l'attendis. Mon cœur s'était calmé et mes joues avait repris leur couleur. Je lui fis un sourire et nous partîmes main dans la main jusqu'à la guilde.

/ Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Vous s'avez j'aime beaucoup les reviews que vous me laissez et je remercie tous ceux qui m'en donne. Je vous aime mes lecteurs!


End file.
